gtav5postacommentfans_fan_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Stock Market tips (Make Big Cash Fast!)
Assassination Mission Stock Investing As Franklin you can do assassination missions for Lester and each time you carry out a hit, the stock market will be affected. Here is a big tip (and it isn’t even the main one) – if you really want to cash-in, then wait until the end of the game (when you should have lots of money) to do the missions. This will let you invest the most and also realize the most profits… You also need to cycle through each of your characters before each mission so that you can invest all their money in the relevant stock. And, before you start a mission, make sure you quick save in case you make a mistake. One final thing – after you do a mission, go to a safehouse and fall asleep three times. This will pass the time enough for your investments to spike up. Then sell them! So anyway, invest in the stock listed before each assassination mission and follow any other notes. Enjoy! BAWSAQ Stocks Tracker/Historic Data Someone created this website which contains historic pricing information for all of the stocks on the BAWSAQ. Helpful if you know how to use that sort of information (we aren’t claiming to…)! High Frequency Stock Trading This only works for LCN stocks and do make it worthwhile you need A LOT of money. For this reason it is good to do after you’ve finished all of Lester’s assassination missions, for example. You should also know that the prices of the LCN stocks will refresh every 45 seconds while you’re doing this. # Look for the stock that has the lowest price (meaning you can buy more of it). # Buy it (the maximum amount) and then immediately save your game. Don’t muck around when doing this (you will have 45 seconds or less). # Once saved then check the stock by pretending to purchase more. Provided you stay on the “purchase more stock page” the price will constantly refresh for you. # If the stock price goes up, then save your game and repeat the steps above. If the stock price goes down then reload your initial save game and try again. This can be a little annoying (having to wait through a lot of saving screens) but it can also be worthwhile provided you are investing a lot of money to begin with. The incremental changes won’t be massive (maybe a few cents per price change) but they add up if you have loads of money riding on it… Insurance Company Stock Tip Put some money into AugeryInsurance stock (AUG) and then head out on a mission of destruction. Take out lots of cars by damaging and destroying them, and the stock price should go up! LCN Investing via Assassinations Before the assassination missions below switch to each of your characters and then invest all your money in the company listed. That company will benefit from the assassination you’re about to carry out and your LCN stocks will rise in value. # The Hotel Assassination – Betapharmasuticals # The Multi Target Assassination – Debonaire # The Vice Assassination – iFruit # Construction Assassination – Gold Coast Development LCN Stock Trading When you’re playing GTA V there will always be one particular stock on the LCN market that fluctuates within a set range (well pretty much a set range). If you can find that stock and know it’s range, then it’s just a matter of continuously trading it to make money! When it goes down into the bottom of the trading range, buy it. Then when it goes up to the top, sell it! Note that the stock in question for your game will not be one affected by the Assassination Missions (ie Debonaire Cigarettes, Redwood or GoldCoast). List of Competing Companies List of Stock Tickers for all BAWSAQ Stocks * Alpha Mail * Ammu-Nation (AMU) * Bank of Liberty * Badger Wireless (BADR) * Bean Machine (BEAN) * Biglogs (BIGL) * Binco (BNCO) * Bleeter (BLE) * Burger Shot (BSHT) * Candy Box (CABOX) * Canyon Entertainment (CANE) * Cluckin’ Bell (CUBEL) * CNT (CNTU) * eCola (ECLA) * Eris (ERIS) * Eugenics Incorporated (UGEN) * Eyefind.info (EYEF) * Fleeca (FLEE) * Fruit Computers (FRUC) * Genic (GNIC) * Globe Oil (GLBOIL) * Gruppe Sechs * Heat * Liberty Tree (LIBT) * Limit * Logger Beer (LOGR) * Liberty Sports Network (LSNW) * MeTV (METV) * Nx-Jn (NXJN) * Pißwasser * RON Oil (RONO) * Shark Credit Card (SHRK) * Schmidt & Priss * Sprunk (SPUK) * Tinkle Telecom (TIKL) * Weazel Networks (WZNT) * Whiz Wireless (WHIZ) * WIWANG (WIW) * Xero (XGAS) List of Stock Tickers for all LCN Stocks * ARK – AnimalArk * AUG – AuguryInsurance * BAN – CoolBeans * BEN – BeanMachine * BGR – BurgerShot * BIL – Bilkington * BOL – BankOfLiberty * BOM – BobMulét * BUL – Bullhead * CLK – CluckinBell * DEB – Debonaire * DOP – DollarPills * ECL – eCola * EMU – AirEmu * FLC – Fleeca * FUS – FlyUS * GAS – GastroBand * GCD – GoldCoast * GOP – GoPostal * GRU – GruppeSechs * HAF – Hammerstein&Faust * HKJ – Hijak * KRP – Krapea * LFI – Lifeinvader * LOG – Logger * MAX – MaxRenda * MAZ – MazeBank * MER – Merryweather * MOR – MorsMutualInsurance * POP – PostOP * PRO – ProLaps * RAI – Raine * RIM – RichardsMajestic * RLS – RadioLosSantos * RWC – Redwood * SSS – Slaughter,Slaughter&Slaughter * TBO – TacoBomb * UNI – VanillaUnicorn * UPA – Up-n-Atom * VAG – Vangelico * WFM – WorldwideFM Radio Stock Tips If you listen often to talk back radio stations then you’re more likely to hear about stock tips. If you do happen to hear something, load up on the stock being discussed to profit! Stock Market – Buy Cheap and Sell High Here’s a way to score some cheap stock and then also increase it’s value. First simply shoot down a plane operated a by a particular company. The value of its shares should decrease. Then you buy up large. After that, shoot down the planes of rivals to the first company that you now hold stock in. The value of the stocks should go back up! Targeting Competing Companies and Stock Market Money Making When you do anything in Grand Theft Auto V that effects a company (like robbing a bank or gas station, or blowing up a plane) then its stock price will usually decrease to an extent (the more stuff you do to that company the lower it’s price will go). Anyway, the price of stock in competitors of whatever company you targeting should also go up! So combining the two we have this list here. It shows which two companies are competitors of each other. So if you’re going to target FlyUS and take out a few planes you should buy AirEmu stock (and vice-versa). Tinkle Stock Tip Ideally this is best done later in the game when you have serious cash to invest… # First get all your characters to invest in Tinkle (TNK) on the BAWSAQ. # Then head to Hitch Lift 1 using Michael as your character and you’ll see a guy to pick up. # You need to take him to the Airport and along the way he’ll tell you about a particular stock that is going to increase in value. # $Profit$ Thanks toddfa Trading Days and Advancing Time Each trading day on the stock market begins at 8am (except weekends), so if you are advancing time, then make sure you check it at 8am each day. Advancing time via sleeping will put your forward 8 hours. And if you want to advance time more quickly/efficiently, you don’t have to actually save. Instead just go head into the save screen when at a bed and then exit. This is enough to advance time.